Naruto's New Life
by Elemental77
Summary: Naruto is sent to another dimension at the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. There he starts his new life and meets new people. Naruto/Elemental Gelade/Teen Titans crossover challnge from TehShadowKitten. Naruto/Raven/Ren
1. A New Beginning

**I have accepted the Naruto/Elemental Gelade/Teen Titans challenge from TehShadowKitten. SO I would like to thank her for letting me do this. If you want challenges then please go to my profile, but they aren't very good ones, or go to TehShadowKitten's forum. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke charged a Chidori. But because of the curse mark the Chidori changed into a black silver colour. Naruto charged his Rasengan and because of the Nine-Tails chakra the ball turned red. Both stared at each other preparing the attack that would change everything. Suddenly both lunged at each other from the sides of the Valley of the End.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Their attacks causing a shockwave of power to erupt. Both attacks seemed equal in power. Neither overpowering the other. Then suddenly a void of their chakra appeared. Sasuke took the opportunity to thrust his attack into Naruto heart as Naruto scratched his friend headband. The giant ball of chakra expanded destroying part of the valley as it exploded. As everything settled only one person stood victorious, as the other was unconscious. Naruto stood over Sasuke holding his injured chest trying to stop the bleeding "I-I did it. I finally beat you," he said sitting down and leaning against a boulder "As soon as I heal Im taking you back to Sakura"

However their Jonin sensei, Kakashi, watched from the top of the valley and scowled _'The demon beat Sasuke? Impossible. I knew I should have killed him during the Wave Mission. Well I've had enough, time to end this'_ he thought revealing his Sharingan eye.

Pakkun, his dog summon, sat next to him. He looked at Kakashi in confusion "Hey what are you doing?" he asked only for Kakashi to mentally send Pakkun back to his summon realm.

He made a hand sign and concentrated. Opening his left eye the tomoe marks spun and turned into a different form. He stared at Naruto with his eye and watched as Naruto began to distort "Hey! Whats happening!?" shouted Naruto in confusion. Kakashi came out with out looking away from Naruto "Kakashi-Sensei? Whats happening?"

"Im going to kill the Demon that's what" he said shocking Naruto "For too long I have spent pretending to be your friend Kyuubi. Im going to kill you and tell Sasuke he done it. He'll be regarded as a hero in Konoha"

"Y-You bastard!" shouted Naruto in anger "I trusted you! I thought of you as a brother!"

Kakashi chuckled "Time do die!" he said finishing his jutsu "Kamui!" and with that Naruto was sent to another dimension.

* * *

Naruto's awoke lying down in immense pain. The hole in his chest did not heal fully not to mention his other injuries. Looking around he could tell he was in an alley but the sounds were strange to him. Sitting up he saw buildings taller than any he has ever seen, people on strange clothing, though this coming from a ninja wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. He sat there for another hour letting his wounds heal. Once they healed enough he stood up and slowly walked out of the alley "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself getting some strange looks.

**"Kit"** said a voice that Naruto knew all too well. Naruto and Kyuubi have actually been friends for years ever since he was little. From then on Kyuubi has been helping Naruto with everything from training to everyday living.

_'Yeah Kyu'_ replied Naruto.

**"I think I know what happened"**

_'Ok what happened?'_ asked Naruto.

**"That jutsu you bastard of a sensei used was called Kamui. Its a special jutsu only his Sharingan can use once he unlocked his Mangekyo form"**

_'I take it, it was that Kamui that sent me here'_ said Naruto.

**"Yes. Kamui can send anything to different dimensions"**

_'So Im stuck here'_ it wasn't a question but Kyuubi answered anyway.

**"Yes. But we can use this to our advantage"**

This confuced Naruto _"What do you mean?'_

**"Think about it. In that village everyone but a select few hated us and tried too kill us. Here we can start a new life where no one knows the truth"**

Naruto smiled and looked up towards the sky _'A new life? I'll take it'_

**"Good because I have a surprise for you"**

At this Naruto perked up _'Surprise!?'_

Kyuubi chuckled **"Calm down. Find a secluded spot so we can talk in your mind"**

Naruto nodded and wandered around for a while. He couldn't find anyplace that gave him enough privacy. Finally having enough he walked up to a stranger and asked, "Excuse me. I was wondering if there was a park or something close by. Do you know if there is any around?"

"Yeah there is" she replied, "It's just down the street that way," she said pointing behind Naruto.

"Oh thanks" he said with a smile and walked away.

Getting to the spot he sat down on a tree branch and meditated. It didn't take long for him to enter his mind where his tenant is. He also changed his mind from the sewer it once was. Now it's a forest where Kyuubi chases animals

**"Hey Naruto"** he said walking to his tenant.

"Kyu. So what's the surprise?" asked Naruto sitting down.

Kyuubi also sat down. He wasn't as tall as he once was. Now he's as tall as a horse **"Really? You just got thrown into another world and you want the surprise?"** he sighed **"Doesn't matter. I am going to make you my apprentice"**

"Apprentice?" repeated Naruto.

**"Yes. I was originally going to make you this when you became Chunin but seeing how that's gone I thought 'why not?'"** he said.

"What does this mean exactly?"

**"It means that I am going to turn you into the first ever Fox Sage"** he said.

"Really!?" Kyuubi nodded "How long will it take?"

Kyuubi thought for a moment **"About...3 years give or take. But I have an idea that will make it faster"**

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

**"Well in your mind time moves slowly in the outside world. Say you spend a year in your mind. It will only be an hour on the outside"**

"Wow. That will make it faster," said an astonished Naruto.

**"Yes and with the help of your Shadow Clones we can make it 3 times faster"** Kyuubi finished with a grin.

"How can Shadow Clones help?"

**"Oh Shadow Clones can transfer their memories back to the user aswell as their experience. I forgot you didn't know that"**

"I didn't know that"

**"I just said that. There is also something else that will happen at the end of your Sage training"**

"What?" asked Naruto.

**"Well during your training my power will be transferred to you. Eventually I will only be a voice in your head. Dont worry you can still enter into your mind and I'll still be a fox. But I wont have any of my power"**

"So what does this mean?"

**"You and I will merge and you will become a Hanyou, a half-demon aswell as the first Fox Sage,"** he said with seriousness.

"That...I was not expecting" said Naruto in surprise.

**"So when do you want to start your training? Now"** seeing the nod Kyuubi chuckled **"Alright then. I'll put a Genjutsu around your body so nobody can bother you. Also my chakra will read everyone's mind that passes by you. This will allow us to understand this world better"**

"That really is helpful. Now training!" said an excited Naruto.

* * *

(3 hours later)

At the park Naruto opened his eyes. His eyes have changed from blue to red with slits. He also has fox ears on top of his head and nine tails swaying lazily behind him. His whisker marks have deepened and he seems to have grown an inch with his hair looking wilder. His baby fat has also disappeared and was replaced by muscle. All in all, he looks good.

Naruto looked at himself and grinned "Cool" he said. _'So Im a Fox Sage and a Hanyou'_

**"I forgot to tell you the benefits of being a Hanyou,"** said Kyuubi in his mind.

_'Benefits?'_

**"Yes as being a Hanyou. Not only have all your senses heightened and your power levels matching mine but you are now immortal. Before you say something about being alone for the rest of your life Im telling you that if you find someone you love you will mark them as your mate and they will be immortal with you"**

_'Whoa'_ thought Naruto _'Anything else?'_

**"You might want to put a Genjutsu over yourself so no one can see the real you"** mentioned Kyuubi **"I'd do it but I have no chakra anymore"**

_'Your not going to let that down are you?'_ he thought back. Naruto then made a few hand signs and placed a Genjutsu over himself that changed him back to his human form "Now then time for my new life" he said walking out the park not knowing what his new life has for him.

* * *

**Well how was that? I hope you all enjoyed this and I can't wait for more. The next chapter is 3 years later so Naruto will be 16-17, just making it clear. I apologise if this seemed choppy so please don't mention it in reviews. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Rich Blond's and the Truth

**I believe that the last chapter went a bit too fast but otherwise did reasonably well, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"This place...is weird" said Naruto to himself whilst people look at him in weird ways. _'I wonder what I should do'_

**"Maybe get some new clothes. You kinda stand out...a lot,"** said Kyuubi.

Naruto looked himself over and nodded his head in agreement. So he headed towards the mall (A.N. In the last chapter Kyuubi used his chakra to read peoples memories, so he can understand the city they are in) When he got there he read the sign "'Jump City Mall' I believe we are in the right place" Going inside he was surprised by the amount of people but he just walked past them and entered a clothing store. Just before he picked up a piece of clothing he thought _'Wait, how are my tails suppose to fit?'_

**"Just concentrate chakra to it and it will change so it can fit. Also as long as the Genjutsu is up then the clothing will appear the same,"** explained Kyuubi.

_'Ah I see'_ thought back Naruto as he picked some clothing, went to the changing room, tried it on, and paid for it. Walking out of the store he is now wearing a black long sleeved shirt that are folded up to his elbows with a orange short sleeved shirt over it. Blue jeans with chequered trainers and dark orange wristbands.

**"How did you pay for that?"** asked Kyuubi.

_'What are you talking about? I gave her some of my money'_ thought back a confuced Naruto.

**"But that's not the currency...you know what never mind"** said the Kyuubi giving up.

_'Maybe I should get some of the money here. I wonder if there are any casino's around'_ Naruto wondered.

Kyuubi mentally sweat dropped (A.N. He hasn't got a body remember, he merged with Naruto) **_'If he turns out like Tsunade then this could be bad'_**

* * *

(In Konoha)

Tsunade, in the middle of a battle with paperwork, sneezed making papers fly about. Her left eye was twitching like crazy as she said, "I just had those organized. WHO THE HELL IS TALKING ABOUT ME!? NARUTO IS IT YOU!? IF IT IS THEN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she sat down grumbling whilst bringing out some sake _'He only just left a few hours ago. I hope he's alright'_ (A.N. This is not a mistake but a hint for the future)

* * *

(In Jump City)

Naruto shuddered for no apparent reason _'Why don't I like that feeling? It reminds me too much of Tsunade wanting to hurt me'_ He turned a corner and found an arcade (A.N. Over here that's like a mini-casino)

Entering the place he was immediately stopped by a big guy "Im sorry young man but you have to be 18 to enter"

Naruto just stared at him then shrugged and left _'I guess age limits are different here. Oh well If I have to be 18 the thank god for the Transformation Jutsu'_ making sure no one can see him he concentrated his chakra and whispered "Transform" a puff of smoke and Naruto was replaced by Iruka in normal clothes. Looking at his reflection he walked back in and this time the big guy just nodded at him. 'Iruka' looked around and decided to play Poker, he was thankful Tsunade taught him a little in her spare time.

He walked over to a table and pulled out all his money. Getting it changed he noticed he only had a couple hundred dollars. For the next half hour people gathered around and watched in shock as 'Iruka' had more than tripled his money. At first the people working the arcade thought he was counting cards but were proven wrong when he went to some slot machines and hit the jackpot. Leaving the store with a massive grin on his face 'Iruka' now had over 2 thousand dollar's. The guy that owned the arcade was crying at the amount he lost.

Kyuubi was, for a lack of a better term, slack-jawed. **"WERE RICH!"** he shouted giving Naruto a slight headache.

_'What are you talking about? And please don't shout so loud'_ thought Naruto.

**"Are you kidding me? You are the exact opposite of Tsunade. She's got the worst luck in the history of the world. You on the other hand have the greatest luck I have ever seen!"**

* * *

(In Konoha)

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" shouted Tsunade in anger. When she sneezed she dropped her sake bottle and worst of all it was her last one.

* * *

(In Jump City)

Naruto shuddered again but just shook it off _'So you're saying that I have a lot of luck in this sort of thing'_

**"Hell yeah! If you keep going like this for the next few years we'll be rich!"** he shouted.

_'What do you mean 'we'?' _thought Naruto. But he was only answered by silence _'Never mind'_ he thought.

**"Why dont you train? Its probably a good idea to get use to the new body"** suggested Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded and walked in a random direction trying to find a secluded place to train. He went to the park but there were too many people and the same could be said for every place he went to "This could take a while"

* * *

(In Kohona)

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi is here," said Shizune.

"He is? Get him in here already!" Kakashi came in pretending to look sad and everything, its not that hard with most of your face covered "What happened?" asked Tsunade.

"Im sorry" he said sounding guilty "I found Sasuke at the bottom of the Valley in serious injury"

"What about Naruto?" she asked worriedly.

"...I couldn't find him. Not even Pakkun and his pack could find him" he lowered his head.

Tsunade could only stare in shock "What?"

"Im sorry"

"Now hold on here a minute," said Jiraiya appearing on the windowsill.

"Master Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade was still staring like she didn't here her friend.

"I came here to take my apprentice on a training trip. Now tell me what did you do to Naruto," he said threateningly.

"What?" asked Tsunade hearing the last part.

"Tsunade his chakra is fluctuating. He's in a Genjutsu and a powerful one at that," explained Jiraiya as one of his Shadow Clones appeared behind Kakashi knocking out.

"A Genjutsu? But he seemed fine when he came back from his mission before he went after the Genin"

"That makes me believe that something happened when he left. I'll release the Genjutsu that's over him so he can explain it too us" going over to Kakashi Jiraiya made a hand seal saying "Release!" and the Genjutsu faded.

"Ugh...What happened?" asked Kakashi waking up.

"You tell us," said Tsunade "You just came in here saying you could only find Sasuke and that your summons couldn't find Naruto. Then Jiraiya sensed a Genjutsu over you. Tell me what happened when you left my office"

Kakashi thought about it for a moment then said, "The second I got to the other side of the gate...some people surrounded me. They were highly trained for sure. They managed to subdue me with little difficulty...then I think another man walked up to me. I can't remember who it was but he did have a cane. The next thing I know Im waking up here"

"The only person that I know of that has highly trained ninja and also has a cane is Danzo. I think he might be planning something," Jiraiya said. Kakashi tried to stand up but fell back down "What's wrong?"

"Somehow I have chakra depletion. The only time I get chakra depletion is when I use my Sharingan"

Tsunade walked up to him and used her medical jutsu to check the Jonin "Your Sharingan's chakra is different. Let me see it" Kakashi raised his headband to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan "The Mangekyo Sharingan"

"What!?" shouted Kakashi as he deactivated it.

"Okay Im confused. What can your Mangekyo Sharingan do? I know they each have different abilities," said Jiraiya.

"...My Mangekyo Sharingan's ability is the Kamui. It sends anyone or anything I want to a different dimension" at this Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened in realization but Kakashi looked depressed "Oh god what have I done!?" he shouted.

Just then the door opened...

* * *

**HA HA HA ! ! ! CLIFFHANGER!** **I am afraid that you will not find out what happens until the end of the story, sorry. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Teen Titan's!

**The last part in the last chapter was probably too obvious. So if you think you know already please don't tell anyone. Enjoy.**

* * *

A lot has happened in three years since Naruto has entered Jump City. In the first year he discovered he had amazing luck in gambling. So for a while he went to every Arcade or Casino in Jump City. By the end of the first year Naruto was rich, to put it lightly. In the second year he found out that with enough concentration he could take away his fox features and look normal so he didn't have to use a Genjutsu to hide himself. The third year he bought a bookstore that had an apartment above it so he was fine with living in it. In actuality he liked to read from time to time and he found that working in a bookstore was peaceful. In his spare time he went to the training ground under his store. He had a lot of spare time to build it thankfully with the jutsu he knew.

Thanks to his training Naruto was now at Sannin Level, which is stronger than Kage back in his home village. He learned who his family was thanks to the Kyuubi and learned his fathers greatest jutsu, the Rasengan and the Hirashin. (A.N. I know he knows the Rasengan but he can know create one without a clone. He has also perfected it with his Wind Chakra) He can stay in Fox-Sage mode for at least a half hour and can turn into Kyuubi if he wanted to. This earned him the title of Fox Sage.

Right now Naruto is stacking away books as people read others and enjoy themselves. He smiled but had a strange feeling. Ever since he woke up he couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen today, something that will change his life. "Excuse me" said a voice behind him. Turning he saw a girl in a purple cloak. The hood was down so he could see what the person looked like. She has grey skin and violet hair and eyes. She also has a black gemstone on her forehead.

"Yes?" he replied with a smile.

"Do you have any books on spells?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah we do. Follow me" he said. She nodded and followed. On the way he decided to start a conversation "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Raven" was all she said.

"Im guessing your new here seeing how I never saw you before in my shop"

"Your shop?" she repeated.

"Yeah. This is my bookshop. Here we are, enjoy" he said and went back to stacking books. Raven watched him leave for a moment. She was confused by his presence. It felt...odd. Like he was trying to hide himself. Shrugging her thoughts away she looked at the books with interest.

After half an hour Naruto suddenly sensed something strange. He walked outside and looked up only to see a green light fly over him and land in the distance creating an explosion. He didn't pay attention to the people exiting his store to see what happened. He just made sure that everybody was outside and locked up before going to see what happened. He noticed that the girl, Raven if remembered right, was flying towards the scene. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he continued to run.

Getting to the scene he found a girl around his age smashing random things. She had red hair, glowing green eyes, and, strangely enough, orange skin. She was wearing a suit that looked quite uncomfortable and what appeared to be handcuffs. He watched as she began to smash a pillar to a pizza restaurant. Naruto was about to intervene but stopped as a strange projectile hit her strange headpiece causing her to stop. She looked around and saw a boy with a cape standing on a car _'Isn't that Robin?'_ thought Naruto as he hid in an alley.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, almost demanded as he got into a fighting stance. Growling she jumped into the air and slammed her cuffed hands to the ground creating a crater. Thankfully Robin jumped away otherwise that would have hurt. As she tried to attack him Robin kept dodging analysing his opponent to find a weakness. Unfortunately he managed to get hit in the stomach throwing him into a wall.

_'Might aswell help'_ thought Naruto as he concentrated his chakra. The next second his red chakra surrounded him and changed his appearance. He now had nine yellow tails tipped with white and fox ears with the same colour. His eyes are now blood red with slits instead of his ocean blue. His whisker marks deepened with his hair looking more feral. His canines grew to fangs and his nails turned to claws. Stretching slightly he ran out the alley at an incredible speed. Unknown to him Raven watched the whole thing with amazement and curiosity. Without warning Naruto punched the girl in the face which threw her into a wall. She growled and said something in a strange language that he didn't understand. She walked up to a car and, to his surprise, lifted it up with one foot. She kicked it into the air and slammed it making it head towards Naruto. Widening his eyes he quickly ducked and watched as the car crashed into a building. "Why do I get the feeling that if I get punched, its going to hurt?" he asked himself with a sweat drop.

**"Probably because it will,"** answered Kyuubi **"Kit look out!"**

Turning Naruto was unable to dodge as the girl hit him in the face. He was thrown to the other side of the street and all he could say was "Ow"

**"Told you,"** said Kyuubi with a smirk.

Just then he rolled out of the way as the girl created another crater into the ground. He was about to attack when Robin appeared with a staff slamming it into the girl's side. She flew into a car and Robin got into another stance "You shouldn't have done that" said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Robin with a frown. Then his staff fell apart into pieces.

"That's why," said Naruto.

The girl cracked her neck and said something. She then jumped at Naruto and Robin but was hit in mid air by...a green ram? The ram then turned into a green boy with a purple and black uniform and mask. He was saluting to Robin as he said "Ex Doom Patrol member, BeastBoy sir! How can I help?" BeastBoy then widened his eyes "Wowzers, your Robin aren't you sir?" he asked still saluting. Naruto sweat dropped at this.

"You can start by not calling me sir," said Robin.

Naruto gained another sweat drop as he actually saw sparkles coming from BeastBoy's eyes "Let me just say that it's a real honour-" he got interrupted by Robin.

"BeastBoy was it?" asked Robin.

"Yes sir?" Robin just pointed to his left. Naruto and BeastBoy looked and got wide eyed as they saw the strange girl lift a bus and throw it at them. All three of them dodged but Naruto was surprised to see a large hooded man jump in front of the bus and catch it.

"Yo! Who here is messing up my neighbourhood!?" he shouted in annoyance. Looking at him Naruto could tell he was different. Mainly because he can see a red eye under the hood.

"She started it," said BeastBoy pointing to the girl.

Said girl slowly walked forward and slammed her hands to the ground. This time her handcuffs fell off due to too much damage. But it appeared that she had another pair under them. She raised her arms and her hands glowed green "That's not good" said Naruto. She fire off green energy bolts but it missed all of them. They each ran as she continued to fire energy bolts everywhere.

Eventually she stopped and was breathing heavily. They were each behind a bus and the hooded guy said "Girls gonna wreck the whole city"

"I wont let her" said Robin "I wont lose this fight!" he then ran from the bus towards the girl with Naruto, BeastBoy and the hooded guy following. They stopped however when a giant black raven appeared. From first glance Naruto knew it was made of a different kind of energy.

"Maybe...fighting isn't the answer" said a voice behind them. Turning they all saw a girl with a purple cloak.

"Raven?" asked Naruto. She nodded and let the giant raven disappear.

Looking Robin ordered "Stand down"

Whilst BeastBoy saluted, causing Naruto to sweat drop again, the hooded guy had a problem "What? You think you're the boss or something?"

"Just give me a chance," said Robin walking towards the girl. He made sure to go slow to show he wasn't going to attack but the girl was still defensive "Easy. My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help" he said reached into his utility belt. She tensed and said something but Robin replied "Its okay, look" he pulled out a lock pick. Hesitantly she lowered her arms slightly as he started to pick the handcuffs lock. The glow disappeared from her eyes to reveal green. "There" said Robin as the handcuffs fell to the ground "Now maybe we can be-" he was cut off by the girl kissing him. This shocked everybody there.

Just as quickly she pushed him away and said in English "If you wished not to be destroyed, then leave me alone" with that she flew away leaving a stunned Robin and confused group behind.

After a few seconds of silence BeastBoy looked at everyone and said "So...Im BeastBoy, who are you?" but no one answered as they were too confused, especially Robin.

"Wonder who that girl was" said Naruto breaking the silence.

"Well, who ever she was the girls sure knows how to make an impression," said the big guy.

"I think we made a pretty good impression," said BeastBoy with a smile. "Crazy space girl is gone, the cities safe, mission accomplished. Right sir?" he said.

"Seriously, stop calling me that" ordered Robin.

"Then what do we call you? Traffic-Light?" asked Naruto. Raven couldn't help but giggle lightly. She stopped and was thankful no one heard, no one but Naruto as he held a smirk.

"Robin" was all Robin said.

BeastBoy saluted again saying "Roger"

"Looks like were done here, I appreciate the help" said Robin walking away.

Raven watched him walk away as she asked "Your going to track down the alien?"

"I have to find out if she's a threat" was all he said.

Naruto was about to walked away but chuckled when he heard the big guy say, "More like find out if she'll give him another kiss"

"Hey sir I mean Robin!" called BeastBoy but Robin stopped him.

"Sorry I just went solo. Im not really looking to join a team" he said before walking away.

Turning BeastBoy watched as the others began to walk away" You guy's wanna get a pizza?"

"I shouldn't" said Raven. She looked at Naruto as he changed back to normal.

"Much better" he said with a grin. He looked at Raven "Want to go read that book again?"

Usually she would have said no but for some reason she nodded and followed him.

* * *

(With BeastBoy)

"Just you and me then huh?" said BeastBoy walking along side the hooded guy. "Cool, I haven't really hung out with anyone since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is going to be fun, wanna play video games?" he then walked into the hooded guy but it felt like he hit metal.

The guy got angry and lowered his hood to reveal most of his face being mechanical "There, take a good long look! I had an accident and now Im a monster, all right? A Cyborg" he said loudly.

"Cyborg? Cool! Your like Robot-Man 2.0!" said an amazed BeastBoy.

"Your a weird little dude, you know that?" asked Cyborg rhetorically.

"Ha you called me dude" Cyborg just put his hood back up and walked away "Okay so...see you later...right dude?" Cyborg just kept walking "Dude?" Then all of a sudden a large shadow fell over the area. Looking up BeastBoy was wide-eyed "DUDE!" he shouted.

A large ship slowly flew over the city in a very dramatic way. It then shot a something into an island just off of the city "Looks like space girl has friends" said Cyborg.

"Or enemies" said Robin narrowing his eyes.

A blue light appeared onto of the strange object and a holographic image appeared of a giant man looking lizard "Nice...Lizard?" said Naruto.

The hologram spoke "People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will only leave your city with minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction...will...be...absolute" with that the image disappeared.

The object that fell to the island opened revealing a lot of lizard looking aliens "That's a big ship" said Cyborg.

"And those are some scary looking aliens" commented BeastBoy. The aliens jumped off the object and began to fly towards the city.

**"I can only imagine what they would taste like over a fire,"** said Kyuubi.

_'Your scaring me, you know that right?'_ thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"They told us not to interfere," said Raven stepping forward.

As the aliens flew closer Cyborg looked towards Robin "Your still going after her, aren't you?" Robin just nodded.

"Can we come too?" asked a hopeful BeastBoy.

Robin smiled "I suppose we could team up, just this once" he said.

"You do know that even if you said no, I would have come anyway," said Naruto as he turned back into the fox version of himself. Robin just smiled anyway.

Naruto, Robin, BeastBoy, and Cyborg started walking away as Raven looked down and walked in a different direction. "You in?" asked Robin.

She looked up and looked away "Im not the hero type. Trust me. If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around" even though she sounded emotionless to everyone Naruto heard the hint of sadness and loneliness in her voice.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder shocking her "I know how you feel. But trust me we want your help" he said with a kind smile.

_'He knows how I feel? Impossible but...I'll help'_ she thought. Looking at Naruto she smiled and nodded.

* * *

In an alley, the five teens watched as the aliens destroyed random things looking for the alien girl. As the lizard aliens flew away Robin said, "Alright, we need someway to track-"

"She's near," said Raven cutting Robin off. Apart from Naruto they all looked at her. She shyly looked down and said "I-I sense things"

"She's right," said Naruto "I can sense her energy. She's near" the others shrugged and walked away but Raven was now really curious as to who this boy was. She decided to ask at another time.

"Let me see if I can pick up her scent," said BeastBoy turning into a green dog. More specifically a Bloodhound.

Naruto smirked at that _'I already have her scent but I'll give him that privilege'_

Cyborg rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a mechanic arm "There's a sonic analyser built into my arm. Is she's around I'll hear it"

"Good" said Robin.

"I got her trail!" said BeastBoy turning back into a human.

"And I can hear her heartbeat" said Cyborg. They each then ran down the alley.

* * *

(In a Video store)

The teens looked at the hole that was now in the wall. You could easily tell the edges are very hot. Walking in they found the alien girl eating food. Naruto was impressed. That was as fast as he could eat ramen. "Those taste better without the wrapper"

The girl stopped eating and growled. Her hands glowed green in a threatening manner. "Its alright!" said Robin raising his hands to show he wasn't a threat "Were friends remember?" he asked hopefully.

"Friends?" she repeated as if it was the first time she ever heard it. In fact it was the first time she ever heard it "Why? For what purpose did you free me?" she asked.

"Just...trying to be nice" he said.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet" she said "Closest is _Rutha_, weak" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Well around here nice means nice" said Cyborg "And if you want us to keep being nice, you'd better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner"

The girl stopped her eyes and hands glowing "Not prisoner. I am, prize," she said "The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel. To live out my days as their servant"

"And the citadel are?" asked Raven.

"Not...nice" she said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that, as Robin stepped towards her "Then your not going with them Not if I have anything to say about it" he said pointing to himself.

"Dont you mean we?" asked BeastBoy with Naruto nodding his head.

Before anyone could answer an explosion blew them all back. Looking they all saw it was the lizard alien, Gordanians like the girl said. "Seize her!" ordered one of the aliens.

The alien girl flew out of the building followed by a few Gordanians. Using her energy bolts she hit two but the final one flew up to her and smashed her towards the ground causing a large crater to form. Robin saw what happened as he defended against his alien and threw it to the alien above the girl. Both aliens got hit letting the girl get up. Cyborg held the weapon one of the aliens was holding as the alien grabbed him by the foot with its tail. Cyborg fell to the ground but quickly rolled away dodging the alien's attacks. But then the attacks hit him. As he came out of the smoke screen that formed it showed his entire body was mechanical save for a few parts. Jumping to the alien he destroyed its weapon and threw it at the others. Aliens began to fire at him and he couldn't dodge but BeastBoy saved him by turning into a pterodactyl and flying him away. As they flew the lamppost glowed black and lifted off the ground. Raven waved her hands that also glowed black and the lamppost followed her movements smashing into some flying aliens. A few aliens still ran at the teens but Naruto stopped them by using his favourite jutsu "Rasengan!" he shouted as the jutsu hit the aliens. Knowing they couldn't win the aliens all flew away.

"I believe your expression is, thanks," said the girl.

"No problem. Whats your name?" asked Naruto.

"In your language it would be StarFire" she said with a smile.

"My names Robin" said Robin.

"Im Naruto"

"Raven"

"The names BeastBoy!"

"Call me Cyborg" Cyborg looked at himself and groaned "Aw man my suit"

"So? You look way cooler without it," said BeastBoy giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, like Im taking fashion advise for a guy in the goofy mask," said Cyborg.

"Goofy? My mask is cool, isn't it? Raven?" Cyborg, Raven, and Naruto all shook their heads. "But what about my secret identity?" he asked.

"What secret identity?" asked Raven "Your green"

"Ah...hm...bu...oh" he tried to say. In the end he gave up and took the mask off letting people see that has green hair.

"Now that we interfered" started Robin but StarFire finished.

"Trogar will strike harder" a blue light shown into the sky as the lizard alien, presumably Trogar, appeared.

"Fools!" he shouted, "The Earth scum were warned. Insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed" with that he disappeared. The ship flew over the city and a weapon revealed itself charging.

"Great" commented Raven.

"So...after trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporise our entire town!?" shouted/asked BeastBoy.

"Go team" said Cyborg sarcastically.

"All the fault is yours!" shouted StarFire pointing to Robin. "I commanded you leave me alone but you insisted on the being nice!" she shouted.

Naruto was amazed. Somehow StarFire used Iruka's Big Head Jutsu _'Ah memories' _he thought.

Naruto was again amazed by Robin using the Jutsu aswell "My fault!? You blast me, kiss me" you could see the electricity shooting between them now "but you never stopped to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon!?"

For some strange reason BeastBoy began to shout aswell as Cyborg. The only ones staying silent were Raven and Naruto. Getting a headache Raven rubbed her head and shouted "QUIET!" they all looked at her and she went back to being shy again "Uh Hi" she waved.

"Hello!" joked Naruto loudly as he waved to her. Raven smiled at that.

"Look" said Robin getting everyone's attention "It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. Were in it and we will get out of it together" Everybody nodded at Robin "Come on we've got a city to save"

* * *

(In the ship)

The Gordanians ran around the ship as the team appeared in a hallway through Raven's dark energy. BeastBoy shivered "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" he stopped at Raven's glare "I-I mean it's cool" he said giving two thumbs up.

"So what's gonna happen?" asked Cyborg.

"We have to get to the firing control's," said Robin.

"I agree but I think we could use a distraction for that" said Naruto.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave that to me" he said whilst rubbing his hands together and grinning. Everybody just sweat dropped at that.

"Ok I dont want to know," said Robin "You and Raven go cause a distraction whilst we go take out the firing controls"

"Why do I have to go with him?" asked Raven.

"Why Raven you wound me with your words" said Naruto pretending to be hurt.

"If he gets in trouble you can teleport him someplace else to keep safe or to us" explained Robin. Raven nodded her head.

"Alright see you guys later" said Naruto with a wave as he started walking away. Raven ran to catch up with him "Why do you want to be by your self?" asked Naruto.

"You heard the kid" she said referring to BeastBoy "I dont exactly fit in"

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "He's green, Cyborg's a cyborg, Robin looks like a traffic light" she smiled at that "StarFire's an alien, and Im a Fox Sage. Im guessing you're not from this world like me" she looked shocked at that "You'll fit in just fine" he smiled at her "You can go back if you want"

"Like Robin said. If you get in trouble I can teleport us someplace else" she replied.

Naruto stopped and looked at her. He smirked as he took out a three-pronged kunai with markings on it. Raven was about to ask what he was doing until he threw it towards the wall. Her eyes widened when he appeared where the kunai was in a yellow flash "Your not the only one that can teleport"

Raven just stood there with her mouth agape "Wha...how?" she asked.

"It's called the Hirashin. My father's greatest technique. From where Im from it earned him the name 'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf'" he said with a proud smile. He let his smile drop as he heard something but then smirked "Here comes some fun" he then took out a normal kunai and wrapped an exploding tag around the handle and threw it towards a door. As the door opened the tag exploded making the ship shake.

* * *

(With the others)

"Whatever he's doing it's working" said Robin as he looked around.

"I bring you apology," said StarFire from behind.

"Dont worry about it" said Robin with a smile "Im sorry I yelled to"

"And again you are nice. On my world only my Kinorfka had shown me such kindness" she said smiling.

"Well, things are different here" he said _'What the hell is a Kinorfka or whatever she said?'_ he thought.

"Uh guys," said BeastBoy "I think they know were here," said BeastBoy pointing to the Gordanians.

* * *

(With Naruto)

"What was that?" asked Raven looking at the damage.

"Exploding tag," said Naruto "A weak level one" this shocked Raven again.

"More are coming this way," said Raven.

"Good" Naruto looked around and his eyes landed on a giant safe "Wonder what's behind that"

He was about to create a Rasengan but was stopped when Raven said "I can just teleport us behind it. Im guessing you can't since you use that weapon of yours"

"Thanks" he said "And its called a kunai" She nodded and moved her hand. A giant raven made of energy surrounded the both of them and sunk into the ground. The raven appeared behind the safe and disappeared leaving Naruto and Raven. A light turned on inside the room letting both of them see what was in it. There wasn't anything but a large box with strange carvings on it. "Well this looks important"

"It does. I can feel a strange energy coming from within. But I don't know what it could be" said Raven staring at the box.

Naruto went up to it and knocked on random parts "Well there is definitely something inside" he said thinking for a second. Naruto then took out one of his three-pronged kunai. He put his hand over the seal on the kunai and concentrated his chakra taking the seal off the kunai. He then put his hand over the box and the seal stuck to it.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven.

"The seal on the kunai allows me to use Hirashin. I just took the seal off the kunai and put it on the box. Im going to send it to my shop to see what's inside" he explained. Then the box disappeared in a yellow flash "I take it you want to know what's inside aswell?" Raven just nodded her head "Ok then. After all this is over we can go back to my store to find out. Now to find the others" A raven went over the both of them and sunk into the ground.

* * *

(With Trogar)

"Lord Trogar" said one of the aliens "The weapon has reached full power"

"Then begin the firing sequence," ordered Trogar in his seat. The Gordanian pressed a few buttons and what looked like a timer began to count down "The Earth scum shall learn. It takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar," he said standing up arrogantly.

Then all of a sudden the doors exploded revealing Robin and the others including Naruto and Raven "Were not six heroes, were one team" with that everybody attacked. BeastBoy turned into a kangaroo and kicked a few aliens. But one of them slammed into BeastBoy sending him into a wall. The same alien ran at BeastBoy with a raised fist but Raven appeared blocking the attack. The Gordanian kept hitting the shield Raven made and eventually smashed through. He was about to hit Raven until Naruto used a Rasengan to throw the alien away into a few others. Robin used the martial arts he knew to attack the alien but after a few hits he got caught and thrown.

"Robin!" exclaimed StarFire. Narrowing her eyes in anger her eyes and hands glowed green and she threw bolts of energy at her opponent. The attacks didn't do much damage as the alien jumped at StarFire sending her to the ground. She then punched the alien in the head and Cyborg appeared. They both tag teamed to defeat the Gordanian. But the alien punched both Cyborg and StarFire sending them both towards Robin. As he landed Cyborg's arm opened and then closed.

Robin saw this and got an idea "Can you rewire that arm into some sort of weapon?"

"I can try," said Cyborg.

Looking around the three of them saw they were surrounded "Get away from my friends!" shouted Raven from behind. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted. The next thing anybody knew was the control panel being destroyed causing the ship to crash land in the water. Naruto and the others looked around and saw the entire Gordanians unconscious. That is until one stood up and it just so happened to be Trogar. He stood up and glared at Raven, as she was the closest. As he glared his claws lengthened in a threatening manner. Raising his hand he swung it expecting it to hit the girl but was surprised when it hit Naruto. Large wounds appeared in his chest but Naruto looked like he didn't feel it.

He was about to swing again until a sonic blast hit him in the back effectively knocking him out. Everybody looked and saw Cyborg holding his right arm but it looked more like a cannon "Alright Im only going to say this once" said Cyborg "Booya!"

* * *

(The next morning)

Apart from StarFire they were all standing on the island watching the sunrise "That's quite a view," commented Raven with a smile.

Naruto was still confused "I still dont understand where those aliens went" everybody just ignored him though.

"Somebody should build a house out here," said Cyborg.

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach," said BeastBoy elbowing Raven gently.

"Your kinda a funny" said Raven with a small smile.

"You think Im funny?" there were stars in BeastBoy's eyes now making Naruto sweat drop "Dude! I know some jokes!"

"But your not as funny as Naruto" she finished with a twitching eyebrow. At this BeastBoy looked shocked and Naruto had a grin on face.

"Please," said a voice behind them. It was StarFire in new clothing. "I look nice?" she asked.

"Where did she get those clothes?" asked Naruto but everyone ignored him again.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission to remain here. Where the people are most strange but also most kind" as StarFire said this she looked away from Robin with a blush. Same with Robin.

"You dont need our permission," said Raven.

"But if you want our friendship, you got it" said Robin.

"Guess we all could use some friends" said Cyborg.

"Besides. We kinda made a good team," said BeastBoy.

Robin pulled out four circular devises "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these"

They each took one as Cyborg said "Made them out of my own circuits"

"When there's trouble you know who to call," said Robin.

"Doesn't this make us a team?" asked Naruto.

"I guess it does," replied Raven.

"So what's our team name?" asked BeastBoy.

They each thought about it until Kyuubi spoke **"You all remind me of these Titan's I knew once"**

_'Titans?'_

**"Yeah. Like teenage versions"**

This gave Naruto an idea "How about...Teen Titans?"

"I like it" said Raven smiling at Naruto.

"It is nice," said StarFire.

"Cool name!" shouted BeastBoy.

"Sounds good," commented Cyborg.

"Looks like were the Teen Titans," said Robin.

* * *

(In Naruto's store, the same day)

Naruto and Raven walked into the bookstore. The others were designing a base for them all to live in. "So where's the box?" she asked.

"Down stairs" he said walking to a door.

Opening it he bit his thumb "What are you doing?" she asked freaked out slightly.

"There's a seal on the floor. Only my blood can activate it" with that he continued by spreading his blood. A seal revealed itself by glowing ad the floor seemed to transform into stairs. "Follow me" he said happily "Your the first person I have ever let down here"

"Your basement?"

"No. My training ground" she raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant until she saw it. The room was massive. It looked like a wasteland and there was even a sky (A.N. Think of the training ground in Bleach)

"Whoa" was all she could say.

"There it is" said Naruto walking over to the box with Raven following. He inspected it for a moment and put his hand on top of it. Then all of a sudden the carvings on the box glowed. It opened but what they saw confused them both. It was a girl around his age sleeping. She had light purple hair and a dark purple ribbon tied around her neck. "Please tell me this isn't a coffin," said a freaked out Naruto.

"No she's alive," said Raven smirking at his scared expression.

"What's this?" he asked taking a jewel type object off of the girl. He looked at it and then at the girl but froze. Her eyes were open.

"Who are you?" she asked getting out of the box. She looked almost bored and tired at the same time. For some reason this brought back memories of Shikamaru. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeved dress that ended at her knees and white boots. Around her hair was a ribbon.

"Eh...My names Naruto" he said standing up.

"Im Raven" introduced Raven.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Are you both...human?" she asked tilting her head.

"What?" said Naruto confuced by the question.

"I hate you. Your human" was all she said.

_'Ok she's practically my village and the opposite of it at the same time. They hated me for being a demon and she hates me for being human'_

**"Yeah even Im confuced"**

Why do you hate humans? Aren't you one?" asked Raven.

The girl shook her head "Ok. Whats your name?" asked Naruto.

"Reverie Metherlence, but people call me Ren" was all she said.

"Seeing how you answered the question, I'll answer your question. Im not human and neither is she" said Naruto pointing to himself and Raven.

"Your not human?"

"No were not"

"How did you know Im not a human?" asked Raven surprised.

"I can sense your demonic energy. Were both half demons or Hanyou's"

"After all this is over, I want answers" was all Raven said.

_'Why do I feel like I should be scared?'_ Naruto turned back to Ren "So you can trust us is you want"

Thinking it over Ren just nodded and followed them both leaving the training ground.

* * *

******My longest chapter ever! I hope you all enjoyed this. My chapters aren't usually this long so don't expect them to be please. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Explanation and the Tower

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEHSHADOWKITTEN! ! ! XD lol! Enjoy!**

**Also if you don't know anything about Elemental Gelade then why are you reading this?**

* * *

Naruto, Raven, and Ren were now sitting in Naruto's apartment above the store each drinking tea "So why were you in that coffin box thingy?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," replied Ren emotionless.

"Ok. Why do you hate human's?"

"They use my kind as nothing more than weapon's" she said emotionless but Naruto and Raven could hear the slight bit of anger in her voice.

"What do you mean? Aren't you human?" asked Raven.

Ren shook her head and took off the ribbon around her hair. Once off Naruto and Raven could see a green gem of sorts on her head "I am an El-Dell Raid. This means that I can merge with a human to form a weapon. Where I come from people used us to win in wars and battles" Naruto clenched his fist. Memories of Zabuza and Haku came to his mind.

"Well I can promise you that no one here will treat you like a tool" said Naruto giving a smile. Ren looked at him and nodded but was still sceptical. Naruto turned to Raven "You said you wanted answers?"

"I do" she turned to look at him. Ren stayed silent to listen "You said that you're a Hanyou. How?"

"Well let's just say that I had a demon sealed into me and we merged three years ago. This made me into a Hanyou" he explained.

Raven nodded "Where are you from?"

"I come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's in another dimension"

"How did you get here?"

"My sensei used a technique to send me here intending to kill me"

"Why?" asked Raven. Ren was also curious.

"Well whilst I was training I found out it was because he was under a Genjutsu. An illusion so he wasn't himself. I have no idea who did it but when I do Im going to hurt him or her" he said slamming his fist into his hand. Just then the beeper went off of Naruto and Raven's communicator's. It opened up letting them see Robin "Yeah?"

_"The Chief of Police just called. There's a break in at the Jump City Bank. We'll meet you both there"_ with that the image faded. They closed their communicators and put them away.

"Looks like we need to leave" said Naruto looking at Raven who nodded.

"What about her?" she asked pointing to Ren.

Naruto looked at her "Well she can't come with us so she'll have to wait here. We'll be back Ren," he said to the girl as she just nodded.

* * *

(At Jump City Bank)

A man, no a creature made completely of stone smashed through the banks vault. He looked around and stepped forward but was stopped when a bird-a-rang flew into his head and bounced off. Looking around he saw four figures. It was the Teen Titans "Who or what are you suppose to be?" asked BeastBoy.

The creature just growled and didn't speak but he did pick up a large piece of wall and threw it at them "Titans go!" shouted Robin. BeastBoy was first by turning into an armadillo. He rolled up into a ball and launched himself at the creature. BeastBoy did hit him but bounced right off and turned back into his normal green self "What is this guy made of!? Stone!?"" shouted BeastBoy.

"Im going to say cinderblocks because that's what he looks like!" shouted Cyborg. The newly named Cinderblock growled more and ran at StarFire. He raised a fist and threw it at her but StarFire caught it, although with difficulty. As she held the fist with both hands, due to his size, Cinderblock was overpowering her. Robin intervened by using one of his exploding bird-a-rangs. The distracted Cinderblock enough for Star Fire to lift him and throw him towards Cyborg. Using his new Sonic Cannon Cyborg blasted Cinderblock into a wall.

"Did we get him?" asked BeastBoy.

Just as he finished that sentence Cinderblock got up and ran out of the bank carrying a...safe. "Im guessing no and is he really carrying a safe!?" shouted Cyborg as he and the others ran after Cinderblock. Thankfully Naruto, in his Fox Sage form, and Raven arrived on the scene and blocked him.

Growling he dropped the safe and smashed the ground. Grabbing a few large pieces of rock he threw them at Naruto and Raven. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven as the rock's glowed black and stopped in mid air. Waving her hands the rocks were thrown back at Cinderblock making him fall to his back. Without even waiting Naruto ran at the down Cinderblock whilst making his right fist into a flame. Slamming it into his head Cinderblock fell unconscious.

"What was that?!" shouted/asked BeastBoy in amazement.

"Its my Flame Fist Jutsu. Haven't really used it much" said Naruto.

"Now how are we suppose to move him?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't worry about it" said Robin as he walked away.

"I hate it when I barely do anything" grumbled Naruto turning into his normal self.

"You knocked him out though," said Raven. Naruto just grumbled again and was about to head back to his shop until he realised something.

"Hey guys!" he called to the others.

"Yeah?" said Cyborg.

"Are you still looking for people to help with the construction work?"

"Yeah"

"Here's a free crew! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and with that about a thousand Naruto's appeared.

Cyborg's jaw fell to the floor. He picked it up and looked at the real Naruto...or the one he thinks is the real Naruto "And the reason you didn't tell me about this is?"

"I forgot?" Naruto sweat-dropped when he saw Cyborg's arm turn into his Sonic Cannon.

"I think you should run," said Raven smirking. Naruto just nodded and instead of nodding he used Hirashin.

"Damn it I hate it when he uses that" growled Cyborg.

* * *

(In Naruto's store)

In a flash of yellow Naruto appeared in his store. Looking around he noticed that some books have been paced on the shelves. Just then Ren walked by holding a few books "uh...hi?"

"Hello" she said putting books onto shelves.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Putting books away"

"Ok why?" Ren just shrugged making Naruto sweat-drop again _'She is a very quiet person. Even Raven talks more than this'_ he thought, "Do you have any plans?"

"No"

"Ok then" he said. Then he got another idea "Hey how about you work here? You don't have a place to stay so you can stay with me and you can work here"

She thought about it and then said "Thank you"

"No problem. All you have to do is put books onto shelves or be at the cash register"

"Thank you" she said again.

"Your welcome" he said with a smile.

* * *

(A few weeks later, on the island)

Naruto, Raven, Robin, StarFire, BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Ren all stood outside a tall building in a shape of a T. Over the past few weeks Ren started to open up a lot more to Naruto and Raven. She was sceptical at first with the others but she now trusts them and they trust her. "How did it get finished so fast?" asked BeastBoy.

Cyborg answered, "Naruto over there used a LOT of clones. Because of the amount we were about...ah who am I kidding we were WAY above schedule" said Cyborg "I think we made a record of how fast we can build a tower"

BeastBoy turned to Naruto "How many clones did you make?"

Naruto thought about it for a second "Around five thousand. Give or take a few hundred"

Raven blushed thinking about the amount of Naruto's. She shook her head in confusion _'Why am I thinking like that?'_ she thought to herself. Thankfully nobody noticed the blushing or the fish that exploded out of the water because of her powers.

"Lets go inside!" shouted Cyborg "I'll give the tour" (A.N. You all know what the Tower looks like and if you dont then shame on you) "So what do you all think?"

"I love it!" shouted BeastBoy.

"I think it is very nice," said StarFire.

"She needs new words" whispered Naruto to Raven and Ren making them both smile "Its' great"

"Hey BeastBoy" said Cyborg "Check this out" he pressed a button and a giant TV appeared making the green boy gasp "And..." a game appeared onto the screen making BeastBoy faint.

"I think you broke him," said Robin smiling. Naruto was just laughing with StarFire giggling. Raven and Ren smiled at the scene.

"Hey Cyborg. How about a game until he wakes up?" asked Naruto pointing to BeastBoy.

"Your on!" he shouted putting a random game in. They both jumped on to the large couch and started playing. Naruto found out, during his first year, that because of his ninja skills and training he was undefeatable in any game. But thanks to Cyborg's computerised brain he was more of a challenge than others.

"You can't pass me!" shouted Cyborg. Naruto smiled evilly "You passed me!" StarFire was watching the TV with interest and Robin sat at one of the computers researching random things, not discount masks. Raven and Ren were playing a game of chess with neither one winning or losing. BeastBoy was still passed out on the floor mumbling something about tofu games...he's very random and strange isn't he?

As the day passed into night Naruto sat in his new room looking at his wall. For no reason he looked at his calendar and grinned _'Oh tomorrow is going to be fun'_ he thought laughing like a mad man scaring some of the other titans.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If your confuced as to why Ren is staying in the Titans Tower with the others it is because I said so. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Happy Birthday again TehShadowKitten! Hope you got great gifts and had a wonderful day! XD**


	5. April Fool's Day!

**All right I apologise for the wait but I bet you are going to LOVE this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Today was a very special day for Naruto because it was his favourite. No it wasn't his Birthday, for reasons left alone, and no it wasn't Christmas like everybody loves. No...It was April Fool's Day. Everybody woke up and left their rooms only to find a letter taped to their doors. They all met in the kitchen and nobody, but Raven and Ren, noticed that Naruto was gone "You guy's get a letter too?" asked Robin getting a nod from everybody "I can't open mine for some reason"

"So only mine opened?" asked BeastBoy holding a piece of paper.

"What does yours say?" asked Cyborg.

"Mine only has the number one and say's 'Be prepared'" said BeastBoy "And a weird little Naruto at the bottom of the page" They looked and saw a small drawing of Naruto sticking his tongue out.

"What does that mean?" asked Robin.

"I don't know," said BeastBoy looking at the paper.

"Mine opens" said Raven.

"As does mine" said Ren showing her piece of paper along with Raven and StarFire.

"Then what does yours say?" asked BeastBoy.

"'Don't worry and...Bring popcorn'?" said a confuced Raven.

"It also has a small picture of Naruto on the bottom" said Ren. They looked and saw a drawing of Naruto with a grin on his face holding a sign saying 'Dont worry'

"I wonder where he went," said Robin.

"I'll go find him," said BeastBoy turning into a bloodhound. He started sniffing around and then walked out the room. The second the closed they all heard a yelp so they ran to see what it was. What they saw made Cyborg and Robin fall down with laughter, StarFire to giggle, and Raven and Ren to smile. It was BeastBoy hanging upside down from the roof with a pie smashed into his face.

There was a note tagged to his arm so Robin took it and read "'April Fool's' I forgot it was today"

Cyborg went up to BeastBoy and untied him making him fall to the floor with an 'oomph' When he stood back up BeastBoy growled "This means war"

"Ten dollars says Naruto wins," said Cyborg getting ten dollars from everyone but BeastBoy and Naruto.

Naruto walked out of the shadows "So it's a war is it BeastBoy?"

The green Titan glared at Naruto "Oh it is and I will win because I am the best prankster there is" he said.

Naruto chuckled "Well see about that" he turned to Robin and Cyborg "Originally I was going to go after the three of you but now its just BeastBoy. Your letters just said that you were next that's all" The letters opened and they looked. Naruto was right, all it said was 'Your next' also with a mini-Naruto drawing. Naruto looked at BeastBoy "Why don't we make this interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"How about if I win then...you do everything that the rest of us says," said Naruto with an evil grin.

"For how long?"

"Two weeks"

"Fine! Same to you if I win!" shouted BeastBoy.

Naruto looked at the rest of the Titans and Ren, she isn't a Titan but she does live with them "You guy's can be the judges"

"Done" they all said walking back into the living room at turned the security camera's on "We'll watch from here so we can see everything you do"

BeastBoy looked at Naruto "Why don't we use rounds? Like if I win, I win round one"

"Ok we'll use three rounds" They both shook hands "May the best prankster win," grinned Naruto.

* * *

(Round One)

BeastBoy slowly down a hall with a balloon full of water in his hand. As he walked he felt like he was being followed. Behind him Naruto followed from the shadows _'Ah I missed this'_ he thought.

**"Yeah I did enjoy watching you prank everyone back in the village,"** said Kyuubi.

BeastBoy turned around but didn't see anything so he continued walking. Naruto, as quietly as he could, walked right behind the Green Teen. When he was close enough he made a few hand signs and whispered as quietly as he could "Seal" and a seal appeared on BeastBoy's back. Thinking he felt something BeastBoy turned around again but still didn't see anything especially Naruto as he was still behind BeastBoy. Whilst he was distracted Naruto put down a bottle of special water that he use t work on "Yoo-hoo" said Naruto getting the Titans attention. Seeing who it was BeastBoy instantly threw the balloon but Naruto just side stepped letting the balloon hit the bottle.

"Damn I missed," mumbled BeastBoy.

Naruto grinned and made a hand sign saying "Spark" What BeastBoy didn't know was that the seal on his back let off a spark creating a small flame in his clothes. With his work done Naruto disappeared into the shadows as soon as he saw BeastBoy smell smoke.

"Is someone having a barbeque?" he questioned until he felt an immense heat coming from his back. Looking at the window he saw his reflection and screamed when he saw the flames. He stopped, dropped, and rolled around on the floor but it was spreading the flames. He then remembered the bottle of water he knocked over a few minutes ago and quickly jumped to the spot where he saw it was still damp. The flames died down and he sighed in relief.

However the relief went away when Naruto came back into the room "Oh there's the bottle of pink dye" BeastBoy's eyes widened. Looking at his hands he took off the gloves and saw his hands were pink. He screamed again as he ran away.

* * *

(With Titans)

Cyborg, Robin, and StarFire were all laughing and rolling around on the floor whilst Raven and Ren smiled amusingly, they even giggled slightly "Ok I think it was obvious who won that round" said Cyborg.

They each looked at each other and said at the same time "Naruto" A scoreboard appeared on the TV and it showd Naruto with one point and BeastBoy with none.

* * *

(Round Two)

Naruto walked into Cyborg's room thinking he could find something that would help him. After a few minutes he saw a strange looking device about the size of his hand. Looking at the side of it he saw a small red button. Thinking it was safe he pressed and jumped slightly when the top of it produced electricity. He looked at it again and saw a label on it, it read 'Taser' It was then that he realised what it was "Oh a taser! I was wondering what it was"

BeastBoy suddenly appeared behind Naruto shouting "Boo!"

Naruto shouted and turned. Without thinking he used the taser on BeastBoy, shocking him. Naruto let go of the button after a second and BeastBoy fell unconscious with a twitch in random places "Jeez BeastBoy you shouldn't scare me like that"

* * *

(With Titans)

"Great" muttered Cyborg "My room is going to smell burnt BeastBoy for weeks"

"Naruto wins that round? Even though it was an accident," asked Robin getting nods from everyone.

* * *

(Round 3)

BeastBoy walked into an empty room with another balloon in his hand. But this time it was filled with pudding that he found in his room. When he saw nothing he was about to turn around until he heard a noise. Turning he followed the noise to a corner and saw a small vent. So he changed into a small green mouse and went through it. It only led him to the next room but he managed to find Naruto because of this "God Im thankful BeastBoy hasn't turned into a dog or something other wise he would have found me" he said disappearing in a yellow flash. BeastBoy entered the room and grinned.

"Thank you Naruto for that idea" he said to himself as he turned into a bloodhound. Using his nose he found Naruto's scent easily so he followed it. This time it led him to the room he was just in. The second he entered the door shut behind him and a few seals glowed on the wall. BeastBoy tried to change back but found he couldn't.

"You can't change," said Naruto "I used a few seals. It's called a Preservation Seal. As long as something is in here then it won't age or change for a set amount of time" Naruto grinned and it made BeastBoy nervous. He then showed he had a canister in his hands "This is for you" he said dropping the can and disappearing in another yellow flash. The second the canister hit the ground a strange green smoke escaped from it and because of BeastBoy's now enhanced sense of smell, he could smell the instant it came out. It was a stink bomb and apparently a strong one at that. For the next hour BeastBoy was dieing.

* * *

(With Titans)

Everybody was now laughing, well Raven and Ren were giggling. Cyborg wiped his tears away "Ok we have a winner!"

Naruto walked in grinning, "I win," he said.

"What should we do about BeastBoy?" asked Cyborg.

"Well for one thing I think we should where hazmat suits around him for a while" said Naruto.

"Where's the hose? It will take a while for him to smell normal again"

"I don't know where the hose is but what I do know is that he's our slave for the next two weeks" grinned Naruto making the others grin apart from Raven and Ren who just smiled. For some reason BeastBoy shivered and was scared about what is going to happen.

* * *

**I really do apologise about the delay for this chapter but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed this and found it funny. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
